The present invention relates to fitter bolt brackets and, more particularly, to a fitter bolt bracket adapted to join a luminaire to a luminaire support.
An outdoor luminaire used for streetlighting typically comprises an oblong metallic upper housing which includes the reflector, electric lamp and socket, ballast, capacitor and other items needed for the proper operation of the lamp. A bezel assembly is hinge mounted to the open lower face of the upper housing and can be securely closed against the upper housing. The bezel assembly includes a refractor element and a latch assembly for latching the bezel assembly closed against the upper housing. A luminaire support usually comprises a tubular or pipe like pole that extends into the luminaire and is secured to the upper housing. The method of securing the luminaire to the support should permit the luminaire to be leveled on the support. Further, as such installation is almost always accomplished in the field, it should be as simple and as rapid as possible.
A typical luminaire mounting assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,676. A tubular luminaire support enters a luminaire housing. The support is held against the upper housing by a support bracket which contacts the support at two locations. The bracket is held to the upper housing by four bolts, which is typical of such supports, and which permits the leveling of the luminaire on the support. Because of the presence of four bolts, the installer must alternately tighten and loosen the front and rear bolts until the luminaire is leveled. This can be a time consuming and tedious process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved luminaire fitter bolt bracket.